The Pokemon Point of View
by Espeon Man
Summary: An ordinary 15 year-old is suddenly plunged into the world of pokemon. There he will find action, adventure, friends, and some cute Pokemon Ladies all fighting for his attention. Pls review.


Ice sat in bed, doing some of his homework.

"No," his Mother had told him, "you are not leaving this house until you finish your homework!"

He hurriedly wrote a few more words and stuffed it into his backpack.

"Freedom!" he grabbed his DS, his sketchbook, and his writing materials, and dashed out of the room.

He stopped in the bathroom, to comb his hair.

Ice was 15, and tall for his age, with sandy hair and Startling ice blue eyes. (Hence the name Ice)

He rushed out the door, calling, "See ya, Mom!"

He ran to the park, and sat down under a tree.

Pulling his DS out of his bag, he turned it on.

Suddenly, an idea struck him, he pulled out his Journal and started to work on a story.

But the afternoon sun made him drowsy. He checked his Exploud watch. Five hours until he had to meet his friends.

Yawning loudly, he set down his pencil and went to sleep.

A loud bang echoed in his ears. Ice's eyes shot open, "what the?"

He was no longer in a park, surrounded by trees and people, but in a cave, and nearby, an Aipom was getting beaten to a pulp by a Weavil.

"Hey!" he shouted, and the pokemon turned toward him. The Weavil cackled, "What chance does an Aipom and a Houndour have against me?"

_A Houndour?_ he thought feverishly, _What's it talking about?_

He looked down at his feet. There were four, and they were the deepest black. _Uh oh. _

The Weavil's claws brought him out of his thoughts.

They slashed down on his forehead, and stars popped in front of his eyes.

He then received a kick to the head which knocked him back into the wall behind him.

His vision blurred, and before him, he saw the Aipom jumping in front of the deadly pokemon.

The claws slashed, Aipom let out a yell, and collapsed.

"You meddlesome fool!" snarled the Weavil, "I'll deal with you first!"

Strength, of a kind he had never felt before coursed through Ice, and he stood up.

He snorted, and a puff of steam rose into the air.

Weavil raised his arm to deliver the final blow. Aipom closed it's eyes, clutching it's arm.

Ice lunged, fire spitting from his mouth, as he roared.

Weavil turned, but was not fast enough. Ice sank his teeth into it's shoulder, and flames ran through the bite wound, charring Weavil from within.

The pokemon screamed in pain and rolled about on the floor.

Ice jumped again, but before he could make contact, Weavil disappeared.

Ice landed on his feet, where the injured pokemon had lain only a second ago.

He looked around, and saw Aipom watching him, amazed.

"You, what is your name?" it said breathlessly, and he recognized it as a girl, "Ice." he replied. "Ice, you defeated Weavil, where our Guild failed, you succeeded."

Ice was completely lost. "Wait, back up," he started, "Guild? What Guild?"

She looked at him like he was crazy, "you mean you haven't heard of us? Bannette's Guild? The Shadow Hunters?

His expression answered her question better than words.

"Well," she said, attempting to get up, "I must introduce you, you would make a valuable member."

He was still lost, but he helped her get up, and reluctantly went with her to this "Guild."

"If you have no where to go," she said, stumbling along with his help, "It's like having a family, or something…"

She trailed off, embarrassed.

_Interesting, _he thought, barely listening to her, _I have new power now, I'm a Houndour, and I can use pokemon attacks, like Fire Fang, what I just used._

He was silent for the rest of the trip, helping Aipom along the whole way.

Finally, they reached a giant sign sticking out of the ground.

It read

**Crecendia**

**Home of the giant Dratini**

"Giant Dratini?" repeated Ice, confused. "Yup," Aipom replied, "He's reached the size of a full grown Steelix."

Ice Gulped, "I wouldn't want to meet him down a dark alley."

"Good, because he would flatten you, the Guild's this way."

She led him through the town, past a flower shop, run by a Roserade, a bank, manned by a Sableye, and a storage shed run by Dunsparce, who waved at him.

Then they passed the shop, (Aipom had to drag him away from it's beautiful owner, Lopunny) and a large temple-like structure.

"That's where the Dratini is," said Aipom, "we have to make the temple bigger every time he sheds his skin."

Ice stared up at the huge building, wind blowing through his dark fur.

_Would he know why I've turned into a pokemon? I've got to ask him!_

He started walking towards the tower, strangely, Aipom didn't say anything as he walked through the door and up a flight of stairs.

Higher and higher he climbed up into the darkness.

After what seemed like hours, he walked onto a viewing platform, and looked into a large room.

It was dimly lit by a glittering Gemstone on the ceiling, glowing all colors of the rainbow.

Ice looked down and gasped. The sign didn't lie. The dragon pokemon was enormous!

At the sound of his gasp, the huge form shifted, and rose up from the ground.

It contemplated Ice with one huge green eye, and a voice sounded in his head.

"Greetings, youngling." "Uh, hi?" he responded, and then, "why are you using Telekinesis? Couldn't you just talk to me?"

"I'm afraid not, after the last time I shed my skin, talking to someone caused an earthquake and an avalanche."

"ok," Ice said, feeling apprehensive, "how come you shed your skin, but didn't evolve?"

"Ah, a sad, sad story it is," he said, lowering his head, and showing Ice the white lump on his head. There was a stone embedded in the middle.

"See this?" he said gloomily, "that's an ever stone. It was embedded in my head when I was small. I didn't know what it was back then, so I kept it there. Years passed, and I shed skins and grew bigger and bigger. Then pokemon moved here, they found me lying in what is now here, and they built a temple to honor me. Their leader told me what the stone did, and offered to remove it for me, but I refused."

"Why?" Ice asked. "Because, if I evolved, the energy I released would be so powerful, it would be akin to a supernova."

"oh, that makes sense." "indeed," he agreed, with a chuckle that shook the building.

"I have one more question," "ask away, go on."

"I used to be a human, but I turned into a pokemon, can you tell me why?"

There was silence, "I'm afraid not, that is most intriguing."

"alright," said Ice gloomily, and turned to leave.

"but I can tell you this," he whirled around in exitement.

"everything has a purpose, there is a good reason for you to be here." "Thank you." said Ice, and he left the temple.


End file.
